


Klance stories

by Watachan



Series: Klance Is Canon King [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gen, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Top Lance (Voltron), m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: This is a collection of little one chapter stories, about Klance of course. You will find chapters about them married with children, others about them discovering their feelings, and others in a different verse. Basically, anything I want to write about them without making it a multiple chapters story.Since the series is still going on, some headcanons will probably die on the long run. This is OK, it's not about being right, it's about two boys/men in love.Also, I am not a native english speaker so I am apologizing right now for any weird sentencing.I will add a little summary and the tags concerning each work at the top of the "chapter", so you may know what to expect.Please, enjoy!





	1. Meet the mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Krolia.
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Cute boyfriends, Mom approves, Reunited after weeks of separation, Canon divergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, just to make it clear, I wrote that before season 6 came out.

Lance stretched his arms above his head, a yawn close to his lips. The so-called “team Punk” was with Matt working on something, Allura and Lotor were on the main bridge discussing Allura’s new alchemist capacities and what to do next, Coran was somewhere on the castle and Shiro was apparently talking with Kolivan.

To sum it up: Lance was alone and bored.

So he was just strolling through the castle, wherever his feet took him. Another door opened and he ended up in the lounge room. He stopped himself after a couple of steps. On the couch, his back to him, was a very familiar mop of dark hair. They looked a little more purple than usual, but the dim light of the room was at fault.

So Lance did the only thing his brain told him to do: he rushed to hug and kiss his boyfriend.

He sprinted, dropped on his knees and let the force of his rush make him slide until he could hug his boyfriend from behind. The figure went rigid when his arms wrapped around the shoulders.

“Keith, I missed you so much!”

He had his eyes closed, kissing his cheek and rubbing their cheeks together.

“I missed you so SO much, baby.”

“Lance? What are you…”

Lance opened his eyes and looked to his right. Keith was standing there, a plate with food on it in his hands. He looked confused. Lance’s eyes rounded like plates. Wait, if Keith was there, then… who was he hugging?!

Lance let go of the impostor with a little cry and moved back a little. The figure turned around and no wonder he took her for Keith. She looked exactly like him! If Keith had purple skin, yellow sclera and marks on his cheeks.

“Hum… sorry about that?” he tried with a very uneasy smile. He just kissed her cheek after all!  
She looked him up and down, her eyes calculating. Then she looked at Keith.

“Is he your mate?”

Keith looked at this galran woman for a few seconds, then went so red he could compete against the Red Lion.

“M-mate?! What the hell, mom!”

“MOM?!” shrieked Lance.

Lance looked at her, and sure, she looked like him but… what were the chances of Keith meeting his mom so quickly? He had talked about looking for her after the war was won, but this? That was insane!

She looked at Lance and smiled after a moment, and all of a sudden, he saw it. That same tender smile Keith had when they were alone, cuddling innocently on that same couch or on one of their beds. Yeah, he was his mom’s spitting image.

“I’m just saying… he looks cute. Good choice, Keith.”

Lance blinked a few times. Did he just see a “mom approves” wink? Keith pouted while he stepped down the few steps leading to the sofa.

“Come on, join us” she said to Lance. “I’ll look away while you two reunite.”

Keith growled something that looked like “mooooooom” to Lance’s ears. Still, he slide himself next to Keith. And indeed, his mom looked away. Lance looked at his boyfriend and realized he was probably a little too aware that his freshly newfound mom was right next to them to be into a proper reunion.

But it was weeks since they last saw each other. And Lance wanted contact. So, he gently snaked an arm in Keith’s back, pulled him a little closer to him and tenderly kissed his cheek. Luckily, Keith didn’t seem to take his actions badly.

“I missed you” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear.

“Missed you too” Keith whispered back into his boyfriend’s ear.

Lance placed a kiss on his other cheek before Keith cleared his throat, signaling to his mom it was good.

“So… perhaps we should properly introduce each other. I am Krolia, Keith’s mother.”

She extended her arm. Lance smiled while he extended his own arm, taking a firm grip at her forearm.

“I’m Lance. Keith’s boyfriend.”

“It is nice to meet you.” she said with a very Keith-like tender smile.


	2. Pillow-forts and landscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance help their daughter, Ellie, build her own pillow-fort.
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Parents and child, Implied M-Preg, Cute OC, Gays in love

Keith was looking at his husband and daughter with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"What are you two doing ?"

Lance looked up while Ellie remained concentrated on the task. Lance stood up.

“Isn't it obvious? We're making a pillow fort!”

He directed his arms to the amalgam of soft and hard pillows and the blankets covering them. Keith vaguely remembered doing that with his dad before he passed away. Lance knelt down and gave Ellie another pillow.

“Wanna help us?” he asked Keith.

“No, papa! It's done!”

Ellie giggled and sheltered the inside of the fort with a blanket. Lance tried to look inside but the little girl pushed him away with tiny hands.

“No no no! No looking! It's my fort!”

She puffed up her cheeks, like she always did when she was trying to look intimidating. Which she never did since she was so cute. Lance looked wounded.

“But sweetie, I helped build it!”

“But it's for me, papa! You build it for me!”

“Can I at least take a look inside? To see if everything is good?”

He smiled reassuringly at her. She took a moment to think, a little pink tongue coming out of her mouth, then she lifted the blanket.

“Thank you, baby girl.”

Lance took indeed a look inside. There was nothing there for the moment but Ellie was determined to bring a lot of things in.

“OK. It's perfect. Now we just need to grab things for you to put in.”

“Yay!!” she said while leaving the security of her new den.

Keith giggled softly at seeing the enthusiasm of their daughter. They all went into her room to grab whatever she wanted. Her favorite plush, of course; a couple more plushes and dolls, her drawing tablet and even more blankets and pillows. They came back with arms full of stuffs, to see Coran and Pidge reorganizing the fort into pills. Ellie screamed crescendo before she started crying while dropping everything she was carrying. Lance dropped his own things and knelt to try to calm her down.

“Why the heck did you two do that for?!”

Coran looked very uncomfortable and side-looked at Pidge. She gave him a dark glare then sighed.

“We needed to access the ventilation system from the hatch right behind that. We were gonna put everything back together. It was just for a few... hours?”

She looked very uneasy at that last word. Then again, she realized she had fucked up, so it was natural. Ellie was still crying how her fort was destroyed and Lance's gentle arms around her didn't seem to calm her. Keith groaned, he hated to see his daughter unhappy, let alone crying.

“Then, we'll build it again somewhere else. Somewhere it's not gonna be dismantle.”

Coran and Pidge had the decency of offering help in transferring everything to the new location. Keith took the new pillow-fort into a room with a holoscreen. It was a room Lance and him loved to be in. The holoscreen had multiple landscapes saved in it, it was giving the illusion they were anywhere else but in the void of space. It helped a lot with Lance's homesickness episodes.

Ellie set herself to redo her little castle of pillows, with the opening facing the holoscreen. In no time, she was arranging her belongings inside it. It wasn't very big but then again, it fitted for the 5 years old girl. When she started playing with her tablet, Lance came behind Keith, wounding his arms around his middle.

“What do you say we make ourselves a fort too?” he asked in a seductive voice.

Keith laughed softly, turning his head to Lance's.

“We're way too big. How would you pull that off?”

An hour later and they were under their own fort. It wasn't as cute as Ellie's, but Lance had managed to find hard pillows from an unused couch that made two walls, and covered them with a large blanket so they were sheltered everywhere but for the opening facing the holoscreen, like Ellie's.

Their little girl had slowly started a nap, her little head barely pocking out of her fort. Keith liked how peaceful she looked. They had fought so hard for this, for their family to be at peace and safe. He was just glad Ellie could experience a nice family life when he couldn't for most of his own.

“Keith, turn around, on your stomach.”

He had been resting on his back for a while when Lance asked. He didn't question it immediately and just rolled around, arms and head resting on the pillow under him. He then felt his husband sit on his legs and his fingers in his black bangs. He smiled.

“Taking me for a guinea pig again, huh?” he asked with a tender smile.

“I can't grow my own hair, so it's up to you to help me practice for Ellie.”

Lance had tried to let his hair become longer. But he had soon realized he hated it, hated the feeling of his hair covering the back of his neck or how it never felt right when it was tied up. Keith on the other hand liked how his felt the longer it grew. So, here he was, letting Lance play with his hair like little girls did. He got it from his sister Veronica apparently. Lance always had deft fingers.

“OK, I'm done.”

“What did you do this time?”

“A little braid intertwined with a bigger one. Basic stuff.”

Keith felt the big braid and the little one under his fingers. Then, he felt a gentle kiss in his nap before Lance rolled over to his side, one arm resting on his lower back. It was so peaceful. So relaxed.

Keith looked at the holoscreen, which was covering an entire side of the wall. A landscape of stars and other astral things was displayed before them. As beautiful as it was, Keith suddenly craved another scenery. He took the little tablet controlling the screen and changed it. When Lance looked up, the stars were gone, and replaced with a scenery he loved dearly.

“Varadero beach? I thought you said you hated this place. You know, ever since the sunburn...”

“Yeah, it was stupid” he interrupted. “I should have listen to you and put sunscreen on the back of my neck, instead of thinking my hair would be protection enough.”

It had been a terrible incident. The sunburn had almost left a permanent scar on all his nap. Thankfully, it didn't, thanks to Lance's attention. His husband had applied aftersun gel on his neck almost every hour because Keith's nap felt on fire, even with the calming monoï scented gel. Instead of laughing at his expanse, he had acted mature and dedicated the following days to help his husband heal. Keith had really appreciated it. But he had hated the beaches for a long time after that, out of spite to be honest.

“But I also know I miss the beach too. I really enjoyed the times we went there with Ellie. How you taught her how to swim at this place. The games we played and the sandcastles we built. And the food there...”

Lance got closer, body to body, kissing Keith's cheek.

“Are you trying to say you want some vacations on Earth?”

“Not 'on Earth', I want us to go on vacations there, at Varadero and your family's place.”

Lance hugged him, so happy at this.

“We're gonna go see mi familia?” came a little sleepy voice.

They looked at Ellie, which had her eyes barely opened. She was close to falling asleep again.

“We'll see with everyone else if we can soon, but yeah, we are going back to Cuba, baby girl.” answered Lance.

She smiled softly then her eyes closed again and she hugged her lion plush tighter. Back to sleep.

Both dads looked at her with fond smiles. Keith loved this feeling, the calm and peace of having a loving husband and lovely daughter. A thought had occurred to him for a few weeks now, but he didn't voice it to Lance. Until now.

“Lance?”

“Yeah, love?”

“Would you like to have another baby with me?”


	3. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is crushing over a cute latino he met in the elevator. He needs to talk about it with his brother.
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiances  
> Tags: Keith crushing, japanese speaking Keith, good looking Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when an elevator AU frenzy hit tumblr somewhere last year. I called it the "reverser elevator AU" because everyone else was making Lance the one speaking on the phone :3

Keith didn't fall right away for the beautiful latino from the 10th floor. When he first saw him, he didn't react, he was just a face in the crowd. Then, one evening he saw him stop in front of a little girl which couldn't be more than 6 and looked lost. And she was, she had disobeyed her mom and had sneaked in the elevator but didn't remember which floor she came from. Keith didn't stay because he had a professional meeting but he heard the day after that the brown haired had checked one floor after another with this girl in his arms to find her mom. Keith wasn't particularly comfortable with kids, but he knew how it felt to be alone and lost. Life was cruel to an orphan like him.

 

After that, he started to pay attention to him, to notice that he must be around his age, that he had blue eyes and a slightly pointed nose, that he pouted when texting and had a deep voice that he could recognize from afar by now, and that he didn't just look latino, he also spoke spanish.

 

Keith knew he was falling for this young man, he knew the signs of a crush. And the more his crush grew, the more he needed to talk about it with someone. But he didn't have many friends, to his regret. The only one he could turn to was Shiro, his foster brother. And without thinking much, he dialed his number when he saw he was gonna go down the 25 floors of the building with the beautiful latino in the elevator.

 

Shiro answered after after 3 rings.

 

"Keith?"

 

" _Are you alone ?"_ he asked in japanese.

 

It was Shiro's native language, and the one he learned quickly after being adopted by the Shiroganes. A moment of silence passed, then he heard a door close on the other line.

 

_"Yes, and what's happening for you to speak in our language?"_

 

_"There's this beautiful guy in the elevator with me."_

 

He heard Shiro laugh and taped against his cellphone with his index finger in annoyance. Why could he confide only to Shiro?

 

_"The one you still didn't dare speak to ? The one that has..."_

 

_"Yes, yes, eyes bluer than sapphires and caramel skin you'd want to take a bite from. Mock me if you want, but the lady you've courted for a month has even darker skin."_

 

_"I'm not mocking you. I just find it hilarious this boy intrigues you so much but you can't dare to give him your number."_

 

_"A beauty like him must get a dozen phone numbers per day."_

 

The doors opened on the 20th floor, where a woman with a bun exited with files in her arms. Keith dared a look to the subject of his affection, which was playing on his phone.

 

_"And I don't even know if he'll be interested..."_

 

_"Keith, have you looked at yourself in a mirror these days?"_

 

_"Shiro..."_

 

_"Honestly, you are gorgeous,_ ototo. _He would have to be blind not to see."_

 

A small smile drew itself on his lips, as much for the compliment than for the nickname. At the 18th floor, a man got in and pressed the 15th floor's button. Keith dared a glance to the brunet, which was smiling at something on his screen. Keith looked away quickly.

 

_"He has the smile of a star. Why isn't he an actor at Hollywood ?"_

 

_"Maybe he's not interested in all the glitter ? But don't change the subject. We were talking about your incapacity to ask a single date to him."_

 

_The 15 th floor opened it's doors, and Keith ended up alone with the guy._

 

_"Oh! Brilliant idea, Shiro. How do I do that ? I'm coming up to him and says 'hey gorgeous, you've haunted my mind for weeks and I'd like to ask you out for coffee at Starbucks' Does it sound logical to you?"_

 

_"It worked with Allura..."_

 

Keith rubbed his eyes while the other guy was laughing next to him. When he put his fingers away, Keith saw he had moved forward and if he listened to himself, he would have thought that this latino in front of him posed for him to admire his buttocks absolutely not dislikable to watch.

 

_"Oh my god... I never saw him from the back, and here..."_

 

_"Keith, breathe."_

 

_"Do you think I could take a picture of his ass without him noticing?"_

 

He heard a heavy sigh from Shiro and the brown haired shook his hips while humming something.

 

_"Heaven's sake, Keith ! You sound like a pervert ! Just give him your card instead of getting stupid ideas !"_

 

He pouted instead of replying. Suddenly, the brunet turned around after a few moments looking into each pockets of his pants and jacket.

 

"Sorry to bother you, but do you have a pen ?"

 

Keith opened his mouth, then closed it to clear his throat and told Shiro he'll call him back before hanging up. He drew his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pen. His fingers brushed against the brown ones, which gave him a smile. Keith reciprocated, more shyly, and he definitely wasn't turning pink. He looked quickly to the floor number and saw they were getting to the 3th.

 

He suddenly felt his hand pulled by the brunet's, which started to write on him. Numbers, and a name: Lance. And a heart after his name.

 

"I thought you wouldn't be interested, but after what I heard, I think you'll be needing this."

 

He gave him back his pen, Keith still a little dumbfounded.

 

"Ah, but... how ?"

 

"Well, I watched a lot of anime when I was a teenager and I learned japanese with online lessons..."

 

He gave Keith a wink while the doors opened on the 1st floor. Keith's cheeks were pink, from shame that his conversation was not as private as he thought, but also because of the joy of knowing the other guy was interested. Before he left, Lance leaned over and put a kiss at the corner of Keith's lips and slipped through the doors. Keith watched them close.

 

But he hit the opening button with force before stepping out of the elevator and catch up to Lance, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Are you free right now ?"

 

The other blinked a few times until he smirked and took Keith's hand.

 

"Miss me already ? We've only been apart for 10 seconds..."

 

Keith watched him drop another kiss, this time of the back of his pale hand.

 

"I know a little tea shop with pastries to die for. Shall we ?"

 

The asian nodded and let himself be guided by the beautiful brown haired.

 


	4. Fruits and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance making sure their daughter knows what Earth fruits are.
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Parents and child, Cute family, Kisses, Fluff

“Peach!” said the 2 years old.

She had indeed a peach in her tiny hands, brandishing it like anyone would their cat over that Lion King scene.

“That's right, it's a peach, darling.” complimented Lance.

Keith, with his arms resting on the counter, was smiling softly. They were in the kitchen with a bowl of fruits next to their daughter. Lance took the fruit their little girl was holding. She then took an apple.

“Peach!”

The two dads laughed a little.

“No sweetie, this is an apple.”

She looked at it funny. It was embarrassing how little she knew about Earth fruits while she knew all about the space fruits they gave her. Lance took the red and yellow fruit from her hands.

“Look, they are completely different. See?”

He proceeded to cut both to show her the difference inside.

“Also, they taste different. Open your mouth...”

She opened wide, letting her papa put a piece of peach in her mouth. She chew slowly on it while looking at them. Lance took this time to cut the apple. When asked, she let him put a piece of apple in her mouth. Her chewing stopped after a moment and she looked conflicted, her cheeks growing round. Lance presented her his hand with a paper towel on it.

“If you don't like it, spit it out.”

And she did. He put the half chewed apple piece in the trash then washed his hands.

“Do you want more peach?”

“No.” she said with a shake of her head.

“I'd like some, though.” said Keith.

Lance smiled at him. He had kinda forgotten his husband was right beside him. So, he presented his lover with a piece of peach. Once it was inside Keith's mouth, Lance got closer and gently pecked his lips. Ellie made a face.

“Papa! No kissing daddy!”

“Why? It's how daddy knows papa loves him.” he said with a smile.

“Don't you want daddy to know papa loves him?” asked Keith.

“Yes! But me loves papa and daddy too! I wanna kiss too!”

Keith took the little girl out of the baby chair she was on. She then kissed his cheek without waiting. When Lance presented his own cheek, she kissed there too. Then, both of her little round cheeks got a kiss from her daddy and papa. She made a happy baby laugh that both of them adored.

They were so blessed.


	5. Give me back my daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has been kidnapped.
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: Teens and Up Audiences  
> Tags: Angry dads, Don't fuck with the dads, Stress, Fluff, Comfort

Keith wanted to kill them. He had never wanted to cut each member of a person like he did right now. They had trusted these guys, they had needed help and team Voltron provided them with it. They had been so nice.

Now, they were trying to escape, with his baby girl. And Keith was imagining how they would pay for that. Breaking their trust wasn't new, and it was a wonder why they still trusted new people so easily. But kidnapping their eleven months old? Keith had not enough pity in him.

He was in Red with Lance, piloting with the best of his skills, his eyes not leaving the ship where his daughter was held hostage. Lance was making sure they wouldn't collide with any space debris. When Red was close enough, Keith made her bite the engine, cutting any chance of escape. They left the Lion with her claws solidly in the ship and boarded in. His blade in hand, he was ready to cut anything in his path. Lance seemed more calm, but then again, he acted weird ever since the kidnapping.

All doors opened with no problem. Keith felt like this was a trap, and it wasn't helping his nerves. When they finally reached the cockpit, both Morak and Stuhr were back to a wall in the corner. Morak had a gun in his hands while Stuhr held Ellie in her arms. Keith felt his eyes change color, he didn't even care if they were scared shitless.

“Give me back my daughter.” he said between fanged teeth.

Morak was trembling like a leaf, his gun aimed in their general direction but at neither in particular. Stuhr started crying, her legs about to give in.

“P-please... we... we just...”

“My daughter, NOW!”

He kept his teeth clenched. He didn't want to shout, he didn't want to scare Ellie more than she already was. Stuhr's legs indeed gave out. Beside her, Morak was debating between rushing to her or standing his position. Lance decided for him, firing a very precise shot that made the small gun jump in the cockpit and land far away from the two aliens. Keith closed the distance between them, scaring the male with a single look. Then, he put a knee down and slowly took the confused baby from the female's arms. He got up without a look for them, all his attention now centered at Ellie. She was fine, and seemed totally unharmed and she smiled at him like she always did. He was finally calm again.

Lance took the time to ask them how they could do this to them. Turns out they had a deal with some mercenaries over a debt. They were asked to take Ellie to them in exchange to be clean of their debt. Keith couldn't care less what would happen to them now.

They were back home, with the little girl as happy as ever. Keith was sitting on their bed with her in his arms. Lance was standing close to them. Then, he was heading to the bathroom and Keith heard him throw up. His head raised in worry.

“Lance? Are you OK?”

“I-I'm fine, don't worry.”

The sound of toilet being flushed reached him then Lance came back. Keith suddenly saw he was very pale, and he quickly noticed the small shaking of his hands.

“Lance, are you sure you're OK? Y-you're trembling...”

Lance dropped himself against Keith's back, the shaking more evident now that they were body against body.

“I... I was just very worried. It's just all coming back to me now.”

Lance had been a rock for him during the few hours until they got their baby back. Keith realized Lance had forced himself to be calm and collected for them both, because after all these years, he would know just how much Keith couldn't stay calm in a moment like that. Keith turned around and pushed him to lay on the bed.

“Lie down, love. I think you need a moment.”

“Yeah... s-sounds good.”

Keith made sure to pull Lance's legs up a little. He wasn't sure if Lance was having a small panic attack or if all that repressed stress was coming back crashing on him. Either way, he was there for his husband, for all the long minutes it took Lance to finally calm down enough to hold Ellie on his stomach. After that, any discomfort Lance was feeling vanished. Ellie was smiling brightly at him and it seemed it was the best of treatments for him. Keith laid back down with them, his body glued to Lance's and a hand protectively on their daughter's back.

Everything was OK. Everyone was OK.


	6. Glimpses of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During these two years on that space whale, Keith saw more than just the past...
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Future vision, Implied future relationship, hopeful wishing

During the time Keith and his mother spent on that space whale, they got to share a lot of stories, some verbally and others seen thanks to the weird flashbacks the space they were in provided. Only a few more times, Keith saw glimpses of the future.

 

The first time, he was stroking his wolf's fur while Krolia was telling him how she never understood why potatoes could have all these shapes and different tastes when everything came from the same ingredient. Suddenly, a flash engulfed them and he braced himself for another past vision.

 

Instead, he saw himself on a bed, with a disturbed baby in his arms. He was obviously a little older, his hair longer and his jaw more defined. His future self was cradling the baby with a soft voice, trying to calm down the complaints the baby made. Then, the door opened and an older Lance came in with a baby bottle of formula. Older Keith took it and started feeding the baby girl, and Keith stayed mouth agape as older Lance placed himself behind Keith and wrapped his arms around his middle to put his head on his shoulder. The whole scene was a little blurry and glitchy but he didn't miss a second.

 

When the flash disappeared, Krolia looked at him, a little surprised.

 

“Do you know this person?”

 

He didn't answer, but when a flash of the past showed how Lance had encouraged him when he didn't want to pilot Black, she smiled warmly at him. He couldn't stop the blush adorning his face.

 

The second time it happened, the little girl was older. She ran to his future self with a scream of “ _daddy!_ ” and showed him a drawing on a piece of paper. His older self knelt down and looked at it with a tender smile and complimented her. She had another piece of paper in her tiny hands and said she wanted to give this one to “papa”. Present Keith looked at her. She was probably not even 3 yet, with brown hair in low ponytails and tanned skin like Lance but she had purple marks on her cheeks, like Krolia's.

 

When the flash was over, he felt the need to cry sting his eyes. Why? He didn't know. His mom put his head against her shoulder and stroke his hair gently.

 

The last glimpse of the future he had was a few weeks before they finally arrived to the portal. This time, his older self looked even older than before. And in pain. He was in bed, pale and with sweat on his forehead. The older Lance was sitting right beside him, telling him sweet nothings to calm him down. Older Keith told him to come in bed instead. Older Lance did, placing himself in his back and stroking his lower stomach, torso, back and arm gently. “ _You're doing great. I'm so proud of you, love._ ” Older Keith took the hand on his stomach and entwined their fingers. “ _I'm only doing ok because you're here to help. Don't leave!_ ” His voice showed so much emotions. Older Lance hugged him from behind. “ _I'm not going anywhere._ ” The flash ended on the two of them kissing softly.

 

He didn't know how to feel. Lance was a friend, an annoying but nice friend. Keith was glad they stopped having so much friction between them, but this? This showed something different, it wasn't friendship. He kinda figured with these flashes that Lance and him were rising a little girl together. But this kiss? Keith felt too many things about it.

 

He didn't word his concern until his mother asked him.

 

“Wanna talk about these future visions you had?”

 

“... I... I don't know?”

 

“I'll talk then. I noticed you were very much into your own thoughts ever since you saw that last vision from the future... the one with that kiss.”

 

She had, of course, pointed out what was on his mind. She had that 6th sense, like all moms. He passed a hand through his hair.

 

“What I am curious about... is if you are troubled by the kiss or the person sharing that future kiss?”

 

Good question. Maybe a little of both? Until that vision, he hadn't even thought Lance could ever be so touchy and affectionate with him. But he was so gentle with his future self. In retrospect, he should have known it wasn't just friendly touches the moment he saw them. Still, he was caught off guard.

 

He had spent the last few days thinking about it. About this future where Lance and him were obviously together and in love. A knot in his stomach formed bitterly each time he thought “this isn't how Lance is with me” and remembered all the times they argued and how they were barely friends as he went his own way with the Blade of Marmora.

 

“Keith?”

 

He thought about it, the last time Lance talked to him in person.

 

“Who am I gonna make fun of?”

 

“What?” she asked, confused.

 

“That's... that's the last thing he said to me before I left...”

 

She laughed. After almost two years on this space whale, he had told her a lot about his friends, including Lance.

 

“He really is something else. He was always making you angry but at the same time, he accepted you as leader when he seems to always have a problem with you. This boy... I've seen it before in the galra ranks. There was this one, Lurgen, he had some kind of grudge against a younger recruit, Vuxen. I asked him once what it was about but Vuxen didn't know. They had been in the same instruction panel and after a movement, Lurgen started to antagonize him. It took Lurgen two whole deca-phoebs to admit he was just envious that a younger galra was so talented when he had to work twice as hard just for superiors to be satisfied of his performances.”

 

“So... he was jealous?”

 

“Envious rather, that's not the same. You see, Lurgen had parents that were not completely galra, and you know by now what the Empire thinks of halflings.”

 

She had explained on a few occasions, and even their prince didn't exclude from the cruel and outdated mentality that half-galra were inferior and unnecessary.

 

“Vuxen's parents were in some of the highest ranks, his father even met Zarkon a couple of times. They were proud and his mother died 'a hero' as she killed herself and her crew to stop a mutiny on the planet she was in charge of.”

 

Keith gasped. Krolia looked at the side, her browns furrowed dangerously.

 

“I don't know how it affected his father but I heard it wasn't even a phoeb later that he was victim of a disfunction of his oxygen supplier during a banal mission to inspect resources on a colony.”

 

She made a short pause, during which she crossed her arms on her knees.

 

“Some of us are just too lost without our mate. It wasn't classified as a suicide, but a lot of people talk about his death like one. So, I believe Vuxen always did his best to prove he was stronger than his parents. Once Lurgen understood Vuxen's reasons, the tension between them was over.”

 

“And so? Are they friends now?”

 

She smiled widely at him.

 

“Friends? They are mates and they both resigned from the Empire to open a restaurant in the G'nurlak galaxy. They are doing great last time I heard from them.”

 

Keith blushed a little and hide his face from his mom. Was she implying it could be the same with Lance?

 

“I'm sure if you talk with your friend Lance, things would turn out better. Even if the future we saw isn't the same, at least you two will find peace and be closer.”

 

Keith imagined the friendship he could have with Lance. Casual talking without some accusation in Lance's tone, teasing that was genuinely good natured, he could put a hand on Lance's shoulder without the brown haired boy looking at him suspiciously.

 

When his mother was taking a nap later, he even dared to imagine what being with Lance has a boyfriend could be like. Holding hands, even if it was just in private, soft kisses on the cheeks and hands, his head against Lance's shoulder without it being weird, hugs and cuddles in bed while Lance talked about nothing and everything because he was just so talkative.

 

Yes, he liked that idea. He kept it in a little corner of his mind. When the time came, when he could be alone with Lance, he would have an open heart discussion. Maybe he would even tell him about the future he saw, at some point.

 


	8. You can do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's arm is broken and they need to save Pidge. But he can't pilot...
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Space Ranger Partners, trust in friends, (one time) Black Paladin Lance

Keith's right arm was broken. They had been lucky during the battle so far, until the last second when a metal debris fell onto his forearm, and both the weird angle of that part of his arm and the excruciating pain he was feeling told him his right arm was useless. He didn't know how he didn't pass out from the pain. It was so much, it engulfed his whole arm and his shoulder. The littlest movement made it worst, like needles all over his skin and into his flesh.

 

He was just glad Lance was right here with him, helping him into the Black Lion. How he was supposed to pilot it, he didn't know. But the comfort of the pilot chair and the purring of Black in his mind helped a little. Lance was making sure he was OK, at least as much OK as he could be with his injury.

 

And then, shit went down. Pidge screamed in the comms she needed assistance, like yesterday. Red was on land, far away from Lance, and Hunk and Allura were too far from Pidge to help her in time. She had a whole bunch to deal with and it looked hot for her. Keith was distracted from the pain of his arm by the sudden fear of Pidge getting hurt. He straightened himself and put his left hand on the controller before trying with the right one, awakening the pain in his whole arm.

 

“Keith! Don't move!”

 

Lance had disappeared behind him for a moment, he came back with a large cloth he used to put the injured arm in a sling so Keith wouldn't use it. The Black Paladin gritted his teeth.

 

“We have to go help Pidge!”

 

“I know, but you can't pilot like that!”

 

“I have to!!”

 

He felt so useless and powerless. In the comms, Pidge said she managed to take shelter but it wouldn't be long before the galra chasing her figured out her hiding spot.

 

“I need a hand, guys!”

 

“We're on it, Pidge!” said Lance. “Keith, take the left control stick, I'm taking the right one.”

 

Keith looked as Lance bent over and took the controller, in a probably uncomfortable position.

 

“Let's try to pilot it like that. I'm sure we can do it!”

 

Keith was very doubtful about that. And it proved to be impossible. They were not in sync, the Lion was going in every direction possible. Pidge started growling.

 

“Anytime, guys! It's not like I have three galra chasers after my ass and so many more in a cruiser luring over my head!”

 

“We're doing our best here! Keith has a broken arm, just so you know!”

 

“WHAT?! How is he piloting?!”

 

“I'm NOT! WE are not! This isn't working! Hunk, Allura! Where are you?”

 

“We're going at max speed, but it's another 14 minutes before we get to Pidge” said Hunk with an edge of fear in his voice. “Hey buddy, maybe you can run away and try to meet us up?”

 

The groan she made answered him. Keith let go of the control stick and dropped his helmet. He was hot and stressed and in too much pain. One of his teammate was in great danger, and here he was, stuck in his perfectly working Lion but only an arm working. He wanted to scream, or cry, or both.

 

“Keith, what do we do?” asked Lance in a soft voice.

 

He tried to think, but all he thought was how useless he was. If only he hadn't been wounded...

 

He looked at Lance, fear and desperation on his face. Lance mimicked his worry but shook his head and determination replaced the fear.

 

“We can't let Pidge get hurt. I know it's hard right now, but we need to go and help.”

 

Keith knew that. He wanted to. But he couldn't. Then, his eyes landed on Lance's right arm, still on the controller. Maybe...

 

“Lance, take the chair” he said as he got up.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm asking you to sit in this chair and pilot Black.” he clarified as he got up.

 

Lance looked at the open spot, disbelief on his face.

 

“I-I... I can't... the Black Lion rejected me already...”

 

“It was a long time ago. I'm sure you can do it this time.”

 

“N-no! No, I can't! I'm... I'm just... I'm not leader material.”

 

“That is NOT true!” Allura countered in the comms. “The Black Lion didn't choose you, but it doesn't mean you have not the qualities to be great. I already told you, Lance. You have greatness within. It's about time you embrace it.”

 

Her voice started strong and ended softly and fond. Keith saw Lance's eyes get watery.

 

“Bud, she's right! I knew you were a great guy the moment I saw you. You've just gotten better and better since then! Give it a try!”

 

Lance's eyes darted from left to right, and Keith knew he wasn't seeing, he was thinking quickly.

 

“Lance. If it's not for yourself, then do it for Pidge.” Allura's soft voice asked.

 

The Red Paladin closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, then he almost threw himself into the pilot seat, hands on the controls. Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

 

“I know you can do it. I believe in you, Lance.”

 

Lance looked at him with surprise. Keith smiled at him. He means it, if there's one person he knows Black could accept right now, it's Lance.

 

The Red Paladin looked in front of him, then closed his eyes.

 

“Just this once. For Pidge. For the team.” he said to the Black Lion.

 

He pushed the controls, eyes still closed, and felt the Lion moving and roaring. Lance opened his eyes. He was doing it, he was actually making the Black Lion move. Keith's hand on his shoulder gripped just a bit more.

 

“Told you.”

 

Lance smiled at his friend, then pushed the Lion faster.

 

“OK, let's go save the gemlin!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up on Lance becoming the Black Paladin, but I didn't give up on the idea he could pilot Black at least ONCE. Some parts of the trailer for s7 showed it could be possible.  
> FINGERS CROSSED!!!


	9. I'm not giving up on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny how some things repeat themselves...
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> Tags: Poisoned, life or death situation, blooming romance

The world had a very unfunny sense of humor, Keith thought. About a dozen days ago, he was suspended into space with Shiro's unconscious body in one hand, his other hand clutching his dagger for both of their sacks. And now, he was having a pretty close repeat of that event. Except he wasn't suspended into space and it was Lance's wrist he had in his hand.

 

The day before, they had to land on this small planet. The locals were very welcoming once they knew they were Voltron. They were tall with grey colored skin reminding them of common alien imagined on Earth. They made a little celebration and before the night even set, Lance and the princess came back after about 20 dobashes away from sight. And the princess demanded that her choice of fiancé was reconsidered.

 

Lance later explained how the princess had opened up to him about her conflicting feelings, how she was to marry the oldest son of the chief clan installed on their moon. He was preening to everyone how he was to marry her when every soul on both planets knew he wasn't even interested in her. She confessed she had feelings for his younger brother, which seemed truly interested. Lance said how he should have just shut his mouth instead of saying she needed to express her worries to her parents and try to take her life in her own hands. But he was a romantic at heart and seeing this arranged marriage and soon-to-be fiasco made him say how wrong this was. The team knew Lance did the right thing, any of them would have said the same.

 

When it was evident the queen was not pleased about this sudden change of behavior, Allura stepped in to try and calm the already irritated queen. Then, Lance did something pretty trivial but that set the course of event. He just put his hand on the princess' shoulder. Before he knew it, he had a dart jabbed into his wrist with a blue liquid oozing out. Both chiefs and the princess looked at the queen with horror. Her three eyes were fixed on Lance, wide and wild, like she wasn't even aware of her last action.

 

“How could you do this?! You just poised a paladin of Voltron!” the other chief exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“No one is allowed to touch the princess outside of bloodline and marriage without death brought upon them.” she just said with a finality that made everyone freeze.

 

Slowly during the night, Lance's fingers started to go numb, then his whole hand didn't respond or feel anything, going up to his shoulder by morning. The queen was the only one that could give him the antidote, but she was so pissed that strangers came onto their planet and threatened their traditions that she couldn't care less. Keith's brash mouth only made it worst. And now, he was there. One hand around Lance's good wrist, the other gripping a metallic bar for dear life while the ground under them was so deep they couldn't see with all the clouds. But they knew it would be a fatal fall.

 

“Keith...” said the other in a weak voice.

 

“Hang on, Lance! I'm gonna get us out of here.”

 

They had run from the tribe after his bad mouth had jeopardized their chances of getting that antidote. He didn't mean to, but the queen was so cold about Lance's fate. He wasn't even sure if the rest of the group knew they were in the jungle.

 

“Keith, please...”

 

“I'm trying, don't worry!”

 

How was it possible that Lance, which was obviously lighter than Shiro, gave him more trouble to pull him up that Shiro ten days ago? He reaffirmed his grip on the bar and breathed to gain a little force.

 

“Keith, let go.”

 

He froze and looked back at Lance.

 

“W-what? What did you say?”

 

“I said let go! It's no use! My right arm is dead and you can't pull us up like that.”

 

“Of course I can!” he interrupted.

 

“No! Even if you could, I'd be dead soon...”

 

He saw Lance's eyes get wet. He was right, the poison would still kill him before the day was over. But Keith didn't want to think about it. He wanted to get them up on this stupid platform and then... then, he would think.

 

“I'm not letting you fall to your death.”

 

“That's admirable, leader. But Voltron needs you.”

 

“We need you too!!”

 

He gripped Lance's wrist harder. The brown haired smiled sadly.

 

“I'm expendable. I'm sure you can find someone to replace me...”

 

“No!!”

 

“Maybe Allura can pilot Red this time and Matt or Coran could try piloting Blue... or even your mom or Romelle.”

 

“No! No no no! No one is piloting Red except you!”

 

Suddenly, a howl rang on top of them and Keith looked up to see his wolf's yellow eyes.

 

“Yorak! Go find mom! Take her here!”

 

The wolf howled again, louder, and Keith could hear in the distance the voices of Krolia and Shiro calling their names. He smiled. Until he felt Lance's hand unwound from his wrist and a ball dropped in his stomach in fear. He was the only thing stopping his friend from plummeting to the ground.

 

“Lance!!”

 

“I don't wanna... I don't want you guys to see me die slowly. I know what's coming for me, and I'd rather die free falling.” he said with a tear rolling down his cheek. “I heard you actually die during the fall and not on impact with the ground.”

 

Keith shook his head, while Lance smiled sadly up at him.

 

“You're a good leader. Take care of everyone.”

 

Lance then shook and contorted his whole body until Keith's hand slipped and let go. He screamed for Lance has the other boy fell.

 

Lance's eyes were closed as he thought about his family on Earth. A few weeks later and he would have been able to hug them all into his arms. Now, he was the only one not coming home. He apologized to his team and family, and especially to Keith for making him let go.

 

Then, something was colliding with him and he was rotating into the air with whatever caught him clinging to him. He saw black hair ruffled by the strong wind. His stomach dropped.

 

“Keith!”

 

His friend was hugging him and looked at him dead in the eyes.

 

“I didn't give up on Shiro, and I won't give up on you!! I'm NOT letting you go!”

 

As they hugged and cried, time seemed to slow down and Lance felt guilty to have taken Keith into his demise. He didn't mean to, but he should have known better. His hot-headed friend and leader was prone to rash decisions. Lance turned around so his back was facing the ground. Maybe, just maybe, he could use himself as a pillow and protect Keith? He was feeling dizzy and prayed he could at least save his friend before his mind fogged.

 

When he came to, he was inside a lion's mouth. Red's mouth. And Keith was right next to him, holding his hand that had still sensations.

 

“She saved us.” he said with a smile.

 

Lance smiled back. Keith was safe. That's all that mattered.

 

When they were back in front of the queen, still not willing to save Lance, the princess made a decision. She had collected the poisoned dart her mom had launched at Lance, and was aiming it at her own heart. The bargain was simple: either her mother produced the antidote or she lost her.

 

Everyone thought she went crazy when, out of her hand, another dart was sent to Lance, straight into his heart. He shook for a moment then dropped to the floor, unmoving. Hunk screamed in horror while Matt took Pidge into his arms as she was looking at Lance with fat tears rolling down her face. The others were frozen on the spot. Then Keith dropped to the ground and took Lance's body in his arms. He was crying without even a care in the world.

 

“Why did you do that?! You killed him!”

 

“No! The antidote has to be injected directly into the heart.”

 

“But with the force of the projection, his heart just stopped!! You're crazy!” Hunk shouted in disbelief.

 

Keith gently put Lance's body on the floor and took his bayard, ready to cut the queen in small pieces. Shiro, with his one arm, stopped him.

 

“Don't!! We are not here to harm innocent people!”

 

“She's no innocent! She killed Lance!”

 

“Keith, please...”

 

“You killed him! You killed him before I... before I could tell him... how important he is... to us, to the team... to me...”

 

He hung his head in surrender and his bayard took his initial form back. He felt like his body was turned off, and his mind was blank.

 

Then, a groan resonated behind them, then a gasp and it was when the new dart was pulled to the ground that Keith turned around. Lance was still lying on the ground, trying to regain his breath, as Allura helped his head on her thighs.

 

“He is OK now.” said the queen before leaving without even a spare look.

 

The team rounded around Lance, crying in joy and hugging him gently. For a minute there, Keith's world had crumbled to pieces. Lance smiled weakly at them.

 

“I really have no luck with princesses...”

 

Allura gave a wet giggle as she tried not to cry.

 

“Then, don't get too close to the next one.”

 

“Maybe princes are less trouble...”

 

All three alteans and Krolia giggled. Shiro had a fond smile as he stroked lightly at Keith's back.

 

“What? Is that a confession you like boys too?” asked Pidge with a crooked smile and unshed tears.

 

“Tss. Never said boys were off-limits.” Lance said with a small smile.

 

He was slowly hugged by everyone, Keith in last because he didn't know what to do with himself. He hugged his friend the longest, to the point it felt more than a friendly hug, but no one said a word, not after Shiro and Krolia shut Pidge's mouth with a glare.

 

It was late at night when Lance and Keith were under the moonlight and stargazing from the window of their hut.

 

“That's like, what? The 3rd time I almost die this year?”

 

Keith groaned, remembering how terrible he looked after that explosion in the Castle of Lions, and he had heard from Allura how he had almost died while protecting her a few weeks ago.

 

“I know you are desperate for a date, but Death is not nice enough with you. Drop her.”

 

Lance looked at him with wide eyes then laughed wholeheartedly.

 

“You serious? I never tried to flirt with Death. She's the one flirting with me.”

 

“Whatever! You need to stop almost dying.”

 

“Hmm... maybe Death would get a hint if I was with someone...”

 

Keith pointedly did not look at Lance at that. And he tried his best to not blush.

 

“Maybe with someone... that knew how to protect me from her... and that was bigger, buffer and more grizzled after months in space?”

 

He felt Lance's eyes on him but decided to not look at him. He was definitely blushing now, and he didn't know what to say. He was bad with words, bad with interacting with people in general...

 

“Keith. How important am I to you?”

 

His voice was soft and a little shy, like he was uncertain himself. That helped Keith feel a little more at ease.

 

“I heard you saying you wanted to tell me how important I was for the team... and you...”

 

His purple eyes finally drifted to Lance. The brown haired boy was blushing a little and playing with his fingers. Keith gulped down his saliva, he was so nervous.

 

“You are my friend... you hated me at first, I still don't understand why, but... but you helped me when Shiro disappeared and I had to take the lead. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably broken the team that day...”

 

“Yeah... Not one of your best days.”

 

He saw Lance get slowly closer. He let him.

 

“I never expected that you would... confide in me or actually trust me enough to come and talk to me...”

 

“Friends trust each other.” he said with a gentle smile.

 

He was almost shoulder to shoulder with Keith now.

 

“Don't take it badly then... but I don't wanna be just friends anymore.”

 

Their shoulders touched. Keith averted his eyes.

 

“Why is that?” asked the Red Paladin in a soft voice.

 

“B-because... you are more than just a friend to me...”

 

He knew he was blushing. And he didn't care. Lance raised his hand, and took Keith's, intertwining their fingers. With his other hand, Lance stroked Keith's cheek, caressing the scar there.

 

“I'm glad we feel the same...”

 

He kissed softly his other cheek and put their foreheads together.

 

“Lady Death better not come close to you. I'm possessive.”

 

Lance giggled and rubbed their noses.

 

“I expect that.”

 

They hugged each other. Keith knew he would keep Lance away from harm, just like Lance would do for him.

 


	10. Fake relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith kisses Lance because his ex is looking, and it just snowballs from there.  
> (This was supposed to be for Klance Week back in june)
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Pretend Relationship, Oblivious gays, Happy End

They were friends for a few years before it happened. Keith had been dating this guy, that broke up with Keith a couple of weeks ago. Keith wasn't exactly heartbroken, he felt like they were getting distant so he didn't really care. Until he saw his ex with another guy three days later.

The next time he saw his ex, the moron was looking at him while Keith was sitting on a bench with Lance. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss on Lance's jaw and put his head on his shoulder. Needless to say, Lance didn't understand why he had just been kissed by one of his best buds. Until he saw the ex in the corner of his eye. In a fraction of second, he understood and took Keith's hand and kissed his black hair.

The fake dating started like this. Lance, being a little shit, asked how Keith was gonna repay him for that. So, Keith paid for his lunch each time they faked being together. 

You'd think after almost four months, they would not need to pretend any longer. Keith's ex wasn't even paying attention anymore, and they didn't need to fake in front of their friends. But it kept happening. They actually started greeting each other with a kiss, even when no one they knew was watching. They held hands like it was second nature. Keith got the habit of putting his head on Lance's shoulder when he was tired. Lance played with his black hair, especially when he knew Keith was stressed because it relaxed him somehow. They even slept in the same bed a lot.

One night, one drink too much and they ended up kissing more passionately than ever. One started playing with the other's hair, then a hand slipped under a shirt, both ended up opening the other's pants and the night ended in Lance's bed. The next morning, realization hit them harder than a truck could have. About a week later, and Hunk was asking them if they had broken up, because they looked like they were avoiding each other and they didn't get into each other's space anymore.

Lance looked at Keith, the black haired didn't seem too comfortable to answer and was avoiding eye contact with them. Lance took it upon himself to answer.

“Yeah, we broke up.”

Then, Keith left without a word, leaving his two friends alone.

This same evening, Lance was on his bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling and his heart beating too fast. He wished it would have lasted longer, this fake relationship thing. But he knew, eventually, Keith would end it. There was no need for this masquerade to continue, it was just a matter of time. Lance just wished the ending would have implied them still being friends. It was now unlikely. At least now, he could get over his crush for Keith and maybe find someone else.

It was a little later, while he was preparing some tomatoes and mozzarella, that his door ringed. Wiping his hands to answer, he would have never thought Keith could be the one behind his door.

“Can I come in ?” he asked with a voice too small for him.

“Y-yeah, sure...”

Keith entered then stood in the small entrance of Lance's apartment, obviously uncomfortable. Lance waited a little, to see if Keith would say something. After a moment, he stayed silent. Lance cleared his throat and scratched his nape.

“Did... did you want to tell me something ?”

He was honestly a little afraid of what Keith could possibly tell him. It seemed like his question made Keith decide to open his mouth.

“Look, Lance... I-I know I started the whole fake dating thing and it's... it's all my fault if we ended up having sex. I just...”

He couldn't remember a time he saw Keith this uneasy. He wanted to take him into a big hug and tell him it was okay.

“I'm just here to tell you I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Keith looked at him for the first time tonight. He seemed surprised.

“Well, for everything. The fake dating, the touches, the sex... I'm sorry for pushing you like that.”

“Wait, you didn't force me!” he said in a little laugh.

Keith looked at him with even more surprise on his face. Lance was getting a little red in the face, but he felt like it was okay.

“I was ok with everything that happened. I... to be honest, I really enjoyed how you always cuddle to me when you're tired, and how you take my hand when we're out, or how you let me steal your fries and... I really like everything... I really... really like you.”

He had said it. Lance was feeling a little giddy, in a good way. Then, he saw Keith's eyes widen and a big rock fell in his stomach. Gone was the good feeling. Instead, he wished he could hide in a hole... or combust on the spot.

After a few too long seconds of Keith looking at him like he tried to read his mind, Lance just hoped he would get it over with, just tell him he's thankful for his feelings but that he doesn't feel the same. So he can finally move on.

“You like me?” asked Keith.

Lance nodded while looking away. He jumped up a little when he felt Keith's hands on his cheeks. The other boy was looking at him with a timid but truly beautiful smile.

“I'm so glad... I like you too, Lance.”

And he closed the distance between their lips. Lance snaked his arms around the other boy, pulling him to his body. When their lips parted, he hugged Keith warmly, his smile hurting his face, but he couldn't care less.


	11. Date Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a date with Jenny in a restaurant, but everything is not going according to his expectations...  
> (This was supposed to be for Klance Week back in june)
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Bisexual awakening, Cruel prank, Cute boys, Happy End

Lance was a little nervous. He had a crush on Jenny for so long now, and she was gonna come for their first date any minute now. He still couldn't believe she had changed her mind after rejecting him for a full month. He was ecstatic.

He was already at the table of the nice japanese restaurant, back to the door like Jenny had asked him. A weird request but he had complied, he wasn't about to deny anything after she gave him a chance. So, here he was, sipping a little of his iced tea and waiting patiently.

A couple minutes later, he felt someone come behind him. He started smiling and was about to turn, when the person opened their mouth.

“Lance?”

It was a guy's voice. He turned around and saw Keith Kogane, one of his classmates. Quiet in class but explosive if you were looking for trouble. Also he was the one that threatened Lance's heterosexuality this year.

“Huh... yeah?”

“I'm sorry I'm late. I was a little lost since I don't know this part of town. You didn't wait too long I hope?”

Lance raised his eyebrows as Keith took place opposite him while he apologized. What was Keith talking about?

“Why are you take the seat?” he asked with surprise in his voice.

Keith paused and looked at the chair he was sitting on.

“Do I need to change the chair?”

“Wha... No! I mean, what are you doing here?”

Keith looked at him like a second head had just grown on him. Then, he frowned.

“What are you talking about? I came to our date!”

Any word Lance could have said died on his tongue. A horrible impression suddenly hit him in the stomach.

“When did I invite you?”

Keith looked at him funny then took something in his jacket's pocket.

“Huh, two days ago? I don't even know how you got my number, but your message was so nice and... I didn't even know you liked guys.”

Lance took the phone Keith was giving him. And sure, there was a message, very sweet indeed, but...

“This is not my number...”

But it seemed familiar, and once he checked his own phone, he realized with horror the number was Jenny's. Just a few seconds later, that damn number sent him a message.

[Queers should stay together. Fuck off, Lance!]

The timing of this was all too perfect. And instinctively, he turned around. Outside the window of the noodle restaurant, he saw the pretty face of Jenny, and her middle finger addressed to them. Then, she left.

Lance turned back around, facing Keith but not meeting his eyes. This was the single most humiliating thing that ever happened in his 17 years. His eyes stung from tears threatening to fall, and he was seconds away from making this already disastrous evening into something even more ridiculous.

“What a fucking bitch.” Keith suddenly said between his teeth, with enough venom to kill a black widow. “Lance? Are you OK? Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

He wanted to say yes, he really needed to, but he was afraid if he said one word, the dam would break in front of the whole restaurant. Then Keith got up and took him by the arm, then proceeded to get them to the toilets with an arm protectively around his shoulders. When a waiter asked if they were alright, he just said Lance needed to puke. He got them into a stall and locked it. Finally, he took Lance's shoulders into his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

“You are OK here. If you need to cry, or puke, or scream, you can. Do whatever makes you feel better.”

And the dam broke. Lance hide his face with his hands as hot shameful tears leaked from his eyes. Keith didn't say anything during the long minutes it took for Lance to calm down at least a little. Then, he felt the anger rising.

“How could she do this to me? I know she wasn't interested in me but... when she accepted this date, I thought she was... willing to give me my chance... and now... What did I do to make her do this to me?”

He knew he wasn't always the smoothest and that he could get on people's nerves easily with his expressive personality. But this, this was just mean and ill intended. Couldn't she have just told him? Was he that obnoxious?

“She set me up for this, too...”

All of a sudden, Lance realized she had used and played with Keith too. What did Keith do to deserve this? He didn't even talk with her, so why?

“Tss. She probably thought I would feel humiliated to have a fake date with a guy that isn't even into guys.” he said with a hint of disdain.

Lance wiped his eyes and sniffed.

“Why would she want to hurt you?”

“Probably because she asked me out last week and I told her I was gay.”

For some reason, Lance laughed weakly at this. Keith smiled at that. How did she not know? Keith came out last year, everyone in school knew about his sexuality.

“That's better. She has no right to stop your smile.”

And Lance's smile only grew. Keith's eyes looked at him so softly, with so much care. He couldn't remember at least one time Jenny's eyes were this soft for him. Lance wiped the last of his tears and took a deep breath.

“Thanks for everything, Keith. I'm glad you were here.”

“It's nothing. I couldn't stand to let you cry alone.”

Keith's smile was nice. A little shy, and definitely cute. Oh yeah, Lance's sexuality needed an update, like yesterday.

“I guess... we'll just head home then.” said Keith with evident disappointment.

“Why? Just because the date was a stupid joke doesn't mean we can't enjoy it together now.”

His cheeks turned very pink at his words. Did he just do that? Keith eyed him with surprise, then with a smile.

“I thought you were heterosexual.”

“Well... I've never met a guy that made me question it... until you...”

His cheeks were definitely red now. Keith smiled and took his hand while unlocking the stall. But just before they went out, he turned to Lance.

“You should stop blushing like that. People are gonna assume we were... a little too intimate there.”

That, didn't help Lance's predicament. But the rest of the evening was indeed better, very nice and relaxing. He managed to take Keith's hand while they were waiting for their food, and when he drove Keith back home, he found the guts to kiss him.

Forget Jenny. Lance was aiming for someone better now, and it seemed like it wasn't stopping anytime soon.


	12. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is scared of annoucing to his family he's dating Keith.  
> (This was supposed to be for Klance Week back in june)
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: Boys in love, Scared of rejection, Fear of homophobia, Happy End

Lance's grandma was very catholic. She was taught homosexuality was a sin, a disease people needed to be cured of. As any mother would, she taught her good catholic ways to her children, including Lance's dad. Who followed his mom's teachings and went to church every Sundays with his family. In a way, Lance was glad they were in a church different from his grandma's. The priest there was old and could be very aggressive in his words about “bad people”. Their priest was younger and far more open and nice. Still, he couldn't ever tell his family, his mom, dad and siblings, that he liked a boy.

He wanted to tell them Keith was not just a classmate and good friend. Lance wanted to tell them that he held hands with him, that he kissed him, that he held him closer than any friend he could have. Yet, he knew he could never do that. His grandma always said how she would kick out herself any son or daughter of her children that were queer.

They could be themselves only at Keith's home, where his adoptive parents were okay with their son's sexuality, where his older brother Shiro was teasing them like his own brothers would. He could take his hand and kiss his cheek. He could wrap an arm around his shoulders and lean his head against his. He could steal a kiss and let Keith take it back without fear of anyone seeing.

At his parents' place, Lance was too stressed to even sit next to Keith. It was shameful to say, but he was deadly scared anyone would suspect a thing. If anyone started to suspect he liked Keith, he knew the whole family would know before sunset. Maybe not his grandma, but his parents and siblings would. And he was scared of what they would tell him.

Right now, he was in his room, sitting on his bed with Keith studying at his desk. Lance liked to stretch his long legs however he wanted. He was trying to memorize what he needed for their upcoming exams. But he couldn't exactly concentrate. Keith was brooding so much it was palpable.

“Keith, stop being emo over there.”

“First, I'm not being emo. Second, if I wanna be mad at you, I will make it known.”

Lance shut his History book to look at Keith, which was already eying him.

“We talked about it. I'm going to prom with Nyma, end of story.”

“Yeah, like I'm just accepting your fucking stupid plan!”

“Will you keep it down?!” he whisper-yelled.

His door was closed but anyone passing by could probably hear them. And knowing his family, anyone could.

“Or what, Lance?” asked Keith with an evident challenge in his voice.

He knew Keith could be impulsive. He knew he could react on instinct and do stupid shit. He also knew Keith wasn't OK with them being a secret. Keith had said he understood, but that was months ago. And obviously, he didn't understand anymore.

“Look, I know you wanna... pretend you're into her. But did you think for a second how I would feel about it?”

“Keith, please. Let's talk about this tomorrow.”

He would have any discussion about them at Keith's house. He would even let Keith yell at him if it wasn't here. But they were here, in the house he could never talk about homosexuality freely. And, he realized too late, he had just pissed Keith enough that the black haired boy didn't remember the rule.

“Tomorrow?! I wanna talk about this issue NOW, not in 24 hours, you idiot!!”

“Keith, please!” he tried while putting his hands up.

“Don't you 'Keith please' me!! I want us to talk about this right now!!”

“O-OK, but please, lower your voice...”

“I'll lower my voice if I WANT to! And guess what? I DON'T!!”

“Lance? Keith? Are you OK in here?”

His tanned face suddenly went pale as he heard his mom's worried voice. She had come all the way from the kitchen downstairs to the outside of his room. Had Keith been really that loud? But it wasn't everyday Keith screamed in this house, so it was normal she worried.

“W-we're OK, mama.”

“I'm entering” she announced.

The door opened to revealed the older woman. She looked at both of them with a frown.

“Why was Keith screaming then?”

Lance froze on the spot. Hiding his feelings for Keith was one thing, but he didn't want to lie to his mom. And he couldn't think of anything to say that could explain Keith losing his temper like that. Finally, Keith was the one to open his mouth.

“I was just angry Lance decided to go to prom with Nyma.”

A few seconds passed, and Lance thought he was done. But...

“Because he was supposed to go with me.”

Lance stopped breathing. He wanted to deny it, to say Keith was lying, or it was just a joke, or anything. But his voice died in his throat when he saw his mom's eyes grow round then look at him funny.

“What? What is Keith talking about?”

Lance looked at his boyfriend. Realization seemed to have finally reached Keith, because he looked guilty and remorseful. But it was too late. Lance's hands were shaking and he felt like he was gonna cry soon.

“Mijo, I have asked you a question!” she said with authority.

Without his consent, Lance's tears started flowing down his face. He covered them with his hands the moment he felt them on his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Keith's hand. He made sure his mouth wasn't covered by his hands.

“I promised Keith we would go to the prom night together...” he confessed.

His mom made a strangled sound that he didn't like one bit.

“Then why did you break the promise? Why are you doing this to your friend?”

Lance made a sound of distress. He took a couple steps back and let himself flop down on his bed, then pulled his hands away from his face, looking his mom in the eyes.

“Because I was scared of anyone in the family knowing... that we're going as a couple.”

Time stopped for a few seconds for him. He had admitted it, to his beloved mom.

He remembered vividly the few nightmares he had had about his coming out. Of him letting Keith kiss him in his room and his parents bursting inside, screaming. His mom crying how she wished she had aborted him instead of this. His dad tearing the walls apart and destroying every single furniture in the room. His siblings looking at him like he was a monster. His grandma coming, taking him by the collar and throwing him outside like a rag doll. The long, long fall until he was all alone at the bottom of nothingness, waking up in cold sweats.

She looked confused and surprised. Then, the anger showed, and he was ready to accept any insult she was gonna throw at him.

“That is the most stupid reason I have ever heard in my life, mijo!”

She put her hands on her hips and looked very disappointed. Then, she looked at Keith with sympathy.

“I am so sorry my son is doing this to you, Keith. Lance, apologize immediately!”

Lance looked at her. Had she hear wrong?

“Mom... we're going together... like, two guys.”

“Yes, I heard.”

“So why are you so cool about it? You're not mad at me?” he asked with round eyes.

Suddenly, she looked confused.

“I don't understand you, mijo. What should I have been angry about?” she asked in a soft voice.

Lance always thought his family would be disgusted with him, that he'll lose the people he loved so dearly for another he loved just as much. But his mom, his brave hardworking mom, was now putting a knee down in front of him and taking his hands with as much care as she always did when he was crying as a boy over injuries or broken friendships.

“Ma'am.” said Keith, turning her attention to him. “Lance was afraid for a long time that... that the family would hate him for dating me.”

He hooked an arm around Lance's left one, closer to him.

“We're in love, ma'am.”

She looked at them with confusion, then with a deadpan look.

“Of course you love each other. Lance, everyone in this home knew for weeks now.”

Both boys shouted a loud “what?!” as she was getting up. She smiled at them, a little sorry apparently.

“Yes. Rachel saw you two kissing and holding hands in the park a few weeks ago. And she was SO happy that you finally got over that last heartbreak of yours, mijo.”

“She was SPYING on us?!”

“No, she was just passing by. It wasn't on purpose.” she smiled. “I thought you were just shy about it. But you were actually scared of us knowing?”

He blushed a deep pink and averted his mom's eyes while nodding.

“I... I thought... this is gonna sound ridiculous now but... I thought we were... I mean... you know?”

She looked at him expectantly, but he saw in her eyes she kinda already guessed it.

“Lance was scared of the homophobia he could encounter in the family.” finished Keith.

Keith knew it all, Lance confided in him so much. Keith probably knew all the most secret things about him, because Keith was so trustworthy. His mom looks conflicted.

“Oh mijo, don't think about your abuelita. She's from another generation.”

“But... you never taught us that it was OK to be gay...” said Lance with unease.

“And I am so sorry for that.”

She walked the couple steps needed to sit on the bed, on the right of Lance. She looked at him with a soft look.

“You probably don't know, but when I met your father, he was a homophobic asshole.”

Both boys looked at her with surprise. True, they didn't talk about this sexuality in the family but Lance didn't remember a single time where his dad had been aggressive or mocking at gay people. Which made him realize he had been wrong all along.

“When I met him, his mother had hammered in his head that gay people were not normal, that they would make you sick too if you get close to them. I was raised with parents a little more open-minded, as you know.”

Yeah, his maternal grand-parents were overall nicer. They gave him and his siblings candy, they let them watch cartoons for a couple hours in the evening and they never got angry at the cashier in the supermarket.

“As we were dating, he started to become good friends with one of my friends, Alejandro. They were very close and he was even your father's best man at our wedding. But all this time, he never knew Alejandro preferred men. Until a good few years later.”

Lance thought about that, but this name didn't sound familiar to him.

“What happened when he found out?”

“Oh, your dad was angry. He repeated what his mom had told him all these years. And Alejandro just said 'so you became gay because of me?' and your dad... “ she said as she started to laugh softly. “I still remember his mouth opening to continue his screaming but he never finished his sentence because... he still wasn't interested in men after years of friendship.”

She wiped at her eyes, slowly stopping her laugh.

“But mom... I don't remember anyone called Alejandro ever coming here...”

Her smile slowly vanished. Lance was scared of what she was gonna say next.

“Alejandro died a couple years later in a car accident. You were not born yet, nor were Marco nor Rachel. Your father was so shook. In an instant, he lost the one friend that made him realize the wrongs of his ways. Alejandro helped him become better. We both lost our best friend that day.”

His mom smiled sadly at him.

“Your father never talked about it after that, and in a way, talking about homosexuality reminded him of Alejandro and it hurt him too much, because of who Alejandro was but also of how wrong your dad was during his youth.”

“But... it wasn't his fault...”

She cupped his cheek with a tender smile.

“Then, you understand, mijo.”

She pulled him close to her into a hug. He hugged her back with his right arm, and took Keith's hand in his with the left one.

“What's going on in here?” asked someone.

Lance's brothers were at the door, looking at the scene with evident confusion. Then, Lance let go of his mom, but not of Keith's hand.

“I was just telling mom that I want to go to prom with Keith.”

Both his brothers had the smirk, the one older brothers have for their younger brothers when they are about to embarrass them.

“Do you need condoms for that night?”

Lance went red, Keith chocked on his spit and their mom screamed in spanish.


End file.
